Such A Damn Sunday
by Kyootecute
Summary: Gua Kyuhyun, Cowok kece satu sekolah. Dihari Minggu yang indah ini ada aja yang ngehalangin gua buat ngelakuin ritual keramat gua –Ngebo sampe sore- Padahal itu pan ritual khusus tiap Minggu- - Sini biar gua ceritain ame lu lu pada...


**SUCH A DAMN SUNDAY**

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, and YeWook

Summary : Gua Kyuhyun, Nama beken di sekolah. Dihari Minggu yang indah ini ada aja yang ngalangin gua buat ngelakuin ritual keramat gua –Ngebo sampe sore- Padahal itu pan ritual khusus tiap Minggu-_-

.

.

**Warning!** : GS!Uke, OOC, Gaje, Tak sesuai Eyd, Garing Krenyes Krenyes. Typoable.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Penulis hanya meminjam nama. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, dirinya, dan keluarganya masing masing. Namun jika diperbolehkan saya ingin memiliki Eunhyuk #Geplaked. Alur dan ide cerita sepenuhnya milik penulis.

.

.

Hai nama gue Cho Kyuhyun. Cowok paling ganteng seantero SM High School. Gua itu cowok idaman semua cewek, kayak pangeran berkkuda putih getooh. Gak percaya? Halaah... Palingan lu langsung jatuh cinta pas pertama ketemu gua. Yakin dah.. Coba aja..

Pinter? Piala yang dilemari kaca sekolah yang dipamerin dikoridor ntuh setengahnye sumbangan dari gua. Tinggi? Dua meter kurang, cih udeh kek tiang aje ye gua.

Ganteng? Hadehh lu bandingin aja gih amesape tuh yang maen twilight? Yang jadi vampir ntuh. . Ya gantengan die lah— Bodo amat yang penting die kagak di Korea. Suara? Semua cewek yang denger gua nyanyi langsung meleleh bray.

Kece? Lu boleh tanyain ke pens pens gua yang di sekolah, jangan kan di sekolah, kota lain, negara lain, planet lain nyampe dunia lain pun bilang gua kece gewla. Main musik? Bisaa mau apa? Bass? Piano? Saxophone? Angklung? Gamelan? Gua mah bisa, sok atuh.

Apa coba yang kurang dari ga? Gak ada kan? Kalo kata orang nih ye gua ntuh perfect. Ngerti perfect kagak lo? Kalo kagak ngarti gih buka dulu kamus bahasa inggris lo. Perfect aja pake kagak ngarti, itu noh sodaranye perf*ck.

Sorry ye buat para pens yang tergila gila sama ketampanan gua, dan terobsesi jadi pacar gua. Ada kabar buruk buat kalian, gua udah punya cewek. Iye dong, gak mungkin cowok seganteng gua ngejomblo.

Nama cewek gua Lee Sungmin. Dia lebih tua setahun dari gua. Tapi wajahnye broo... ngirit abis. Kalo dipakein seragam SMP pasti gak bakalan ada yang nyangka kalo die udah kelas XI.

Banyak juga yang kira kalo tuaan gua dari die njirrr...

Gak dikit cewek yang kekeuh banget ngejar ngejar gua, udah gua tolak bolak balik juga gak ada nyerahnye.

Ckckck... gua tau ketampanan gua yang overdosis makanye mereka pada ngebet banget pengen jadi pacar gua.

Gua juga sering ditembak cewek disekolah, yaa... Dalam seminggu pasti ada aja yang nembak gua. Jangankan satu sekolah sekolah tetangga gak mau kalah kkk.

Padahal gua udah punya pacar, masih aja ngarepin gua. Ada nih ye yang nekat sampe mohon biar gua jadiin simpenan, lu kira tabungan neng pake disimpen segala—Gila pan tu cewek.

Sorry ye gua masih setia sama pacar unyu nan semok gua. Lo tau kagak cewek gua pernah bikin tiga cowok babak belur gara gara nyolek dagunye di jalan. Hooh si Sungmin. Emang pacar gua sape lagi.

Iye ah.. yang seneng melukin boneka bunny pas molor ntu aelah. Sangar pan-_- Jangan liat dari luarnye weh. Gitu gitu cewek gua mantan atlet broh..

Hobi gua maen psp, sama ngerape Sungmin ye meski sering kena jitak dan kadang berbuah gua nyungsep.

Gua paling gak bakat masak, terakhir gua masak wajan kesayangan emak gua malah gosong. Niat nye bikin emak seneng eh malah kena ceramah 3 jam guanye.

Sejak itu emak gua ngeharamin gua deket deket kompor. Jangankan deketin kompor. Megang panci aja gua dijewer-_-

Ngomong ngomong emak gua baik banget ame gua. Saking baiknye die kagak ngebiarin gua sendirian dihari Minggu cerah ini.

Lu bayangin aje pagi pagi gua dibangunin jam 7, jam tujuh broh! Jam tujuh! Capslock, bold, garis bawahi kata itu. **JAM TUJUH!** Hari Minggu bangun jam tujuh. Kurang emeijing ape coba.

Biasanye gua bangun jam 10 juga—paling pagi ye setengah sembilan. Abis dibangunin dengan cara nyiram gua, gua langsung disuruh beresin kamar terus mandi

Emak oh emakk... Lapyu makk-_-

Gak Cuma itu doang, lukira penderitaan gua berakhir? kagak broh!

Abis mandi gua disuruh nganterin emak gua ke pasar. Emak gua mah enak kesana kemari nawar nawar lah gua Cuma bisa diem ngikutin sambil bawa belanjaan anjir berasa kek kurir angkat sayur gua—

Udah belanja, ngajak ke rumahnye sodara tuh -_- Tuhan... dosa apa gua ampe kedapetan kek ginian.

Pulang dari rumah sodara gua disuruh nyuci piring sama bersihin rumah. Mau gak mau ya gua kerjain. Lah emak gua ngancemnye ngeri gitu.

"_Kalau Kyunie nggak mau gak papa tapi nanti eomma pinjem semua gadget termasuk P-S-P nya biar eomma bakar ne?"_

Serem pan emak gua. Mana ngomongnye pake senyum manis banget lagi. Merinding sendiri gua ngingetnye.

Kadang gua mikir kenapa emak gua kagak bayar pembantu aje gitu. Pan enak kagak susah susah bersihin rumah sama segala tetek bengeknye. Apa saking meditnya kali yak.. Ah tauk lah. Yang penting gua tetep dikasih jajan bulanan.

Sekarang gua lagi ngepel ruang tamu. Dikit lagi beres. Habis ini gua bisa molor, nyantai dikamar. Apalagi emak gua lagi arisan sekarang.. Uwooo.. Kasur sayang.. Gua datang..

'_**Meoreojineun gureumeul jabajwo neoreul magaseon bitmuri meotji anke heulleoganeun i siganeul-' **_

Eh ada telpon noh.

"Yeoboseyo"

'_Kyunnie-ya'_

Uwooo... cewek semok gua nelpon. Kalo kagak inget lantai yang masih basah, dah harlem shake-an dari tadi gua.

"Minnie chagi?"

'_Heum... Ini ponsel Hyukkie. Bisa jemput aku nggak?'_

Haishhh... Ucapannya doang lembut alus kek permen kapas gitu. Coba aja kalo gua berani nolak. Die bakalan ngambek manyun manyun gak jelas terus nyuekin gua sampe beberapa hari. Aelah hapal gua mah.

Ck. Demi elu kelinci semok gua belain dah.

"Dimana chagi?" sok sok-an perhatian

'_Rumah Ryeowook' _Damn! Terima kasih Ming!

"Ye... Tunggu ya chagi"

'_Ne... Gomawo Kyunnie.. Saranghae..'_

_PIP_

Great! Rumah ceweknye si kepala gede. Itu berjarak setengah jam dari rumah gua, tanpa MACET. Itupun gua gak yakin die bakal langsung pulang pas gua udeh jemput. Cih nyesel gua sempet seneng tadi.

Nyari temen ah..

'_Tut... Tut... Tut...'_

Lama amat ngangkatnye -_-

'_Tut.. Tut.. Tut.. Tu- Yeoboseyo'_

"Darimana aja sih lo"

'_Gua tuaan dari lo peak! Sopan dikit napa sih'_

"Kelakuan kayak anak TK gitu minta disopanin"

'_Kayak anak TK apaan! Gua Cuma manja doang bego. Itu juga cuma ke Eunhyuk gua doang. Kek elu kagak aje ke cewek lu pil'_

"Wow.. Emang lu udah diterima? Pake embel embel Eunhyuk-gua. Bolak balik ditolak juga lu hahah"

'_Ck.. Abis ini juga gua diterima pil'_

"Iye serah elu dah. Ke rumah gua sekarang ye, gua mau jemput Sungmin"

'_Kalo lu mau pergi terus buat apa gua ke rumah lo? Jagain rumah? Lukira gua satpam?'_

"Emang sih wajah lu mirip satpam-"

'_HEH!'_

"Haha.. Maap maap.. Gua ngajak lu biar kagak dikacangin. Tenang ajee ada gebetan lu kok disana"

'_Hah? Seriusan lu pil? Kagak ngibulin gua pan lu?'_

"Kagak ada untungnye gua ngibulin lu ikan amis-"

"- udeh cepetan kek"

'_Oke.. 15 menit gua nyampe'_

KLIK

.

.

Disinilah gua berada, setelah si ikan amis nyampe rumah gua, kite langsung cabut ke rumahnye si Ryeowook. Pake mobil sendiri sendiri lah pastinye.

Pas nyampe eh.. si kepala gede, cowoknye si Ryeowook, udeh duduk manis aje di sofa.

Terus ketiga cewek itu lagi asik ngegosip. Bicarain si ketua basket Choi Siwon yang nembak cwewk dingin berwajah datar Kim Kibum di lapangan kemaren. Mereka aja masih heboh bicarainnye. Liat aje.

"Aku baru pertama ngeliat Kim Kibum tersenyum" –Eunhyuk.

Matanya membulat besar, ada bling blingnya. Dan tangan yang mengatup kek minta ampun, oh sama tatapannya yang kayak ada sesosok malaikat jatuh dari genteng. Gampangnye lu liat yang kek di anime anime

Kayaknye si monyet ini tersepona sama senyumnye si cewek es ntu. Oh dan lihat! Si ikan amis sibuk motoin ekspresi gebetannye—

"Iya.. Sejak pertama masuk aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat senyumnya" –Ryeowook

Die ngangguk, mata membesar, mulut mangap sambil tangan dikedua pipinye. Serem sih—kalo tu mulut kemasukan lalet gimana coba.

"Coba lihat.. aku dapet fotonya" Ryeowook nunjukin telponnye.

Tuhan... Kenapa Cuma gara gara cewek tanpa ekspresi itu satu sekolah bisa gempar gini. Waktu kebakaran di lab aja gak gini gini banget tanggapannye=_=

"Kalian tahu? Bahkan berita Kibum yang tersenyum langsung menjadi berita panas di bulletin sekolah. oh bahkan ada foto yang menampilkan wajahnya yang merona." –Sungmin.

Tangannye meluk bantal sofa, beberapa kali gua liat die gigitin ntu bantal, ck kelaperan kali cewek gua ye.

.

.

Gua udah nunggu sejam disini. Lama lama gua ngerasa kek orang gak bisa bayar utang. Duduk diem, lirik sana lirik sini, hembusin napas bolak balik.

Ck! Mana psp gua ketinggalan, hp gua low dan ketiga cewek itu belum nunjukin tanda tanda bakal selesai ngerumpi.

Gua udah berkali kali nanya kapan selesai. Dan adaa aje jawaban cewek gua.

'_Sebentar ya Kyuu' sambil nunjukin aegyo_

'_Kyunnie minum dulu aja.. kue nya enak lohh' _

'_Kyukyuuu 10 menit lagi neee...' ngelus pipi gua_

'_Janjii bentar lagi kokk' jurus aegyo lagi_

Haishh... Gua gak perlu minum, kue, ato apapun. Dielus pipi doang mah kagak mempan juga. Berasa kek supir nunggu majikan arisan kalo gini.

Wahai Lee Sungmin... tak tahukah kau namja tampanmu mulai lumutan disini.

Gua ngelirik Donghae sama Yesung. Gak beda jauh ama gua ternyata-_- sama sama ngenes.

Yesung udah molor, entah gimana ceritanye die udah dibawah sofa senderan ke dinding. Sambil mulut mangap.

Donghae mulai sengklek kali otaknye, die lagi ngitungin daun bunga mawar plastik di vas sebelah sofa sambil manyun manyun.

Gua senderan, natap gambar kalender di dinding ruang tamu. Ah! Gua tau caranya maksa cewek cewek ini bubar.

"Sstt... Haek.. Dongekk.."

Donghae noleh. Yesung masih molor. Si donghae natap gua pake tatapan apaan-sih-gak-ganggu-kesenengan-gua-ngitung-daun-aje-lo

"Pisahin cewek cewek ntu nyok"

Si ikan ngangkat alisnye. Dari tatapannye die nanyain cara nye. Gua geser deketin tempat duduk die. Gua tarik telinganye.

"Jadi gini.. psttt... ssttt... pstt. Sstt"

"Ngerti?" Die geleng geleng. Gua jitak kepalanye.

"Bego sini lu!" gua tarik telinganye

"psttt... ssttt... pstt. Sstt... psttt"

"Sekarang ngerti?" Donghae ngangguk. Terus deketin Yesung.

"Heh! Kebo! Bangun!" Donghae nampar nampar pipinye si Yesung. Untung kagak sadar tu orang coba pas sadar mati lah kau nak.

"Apaan sih?" akhirnye bangun tu kepala gede

"Dengerin dulu! Katanye si epil... pssttt... sttt... bsttt... pppsstt"

"Ngerti kagak lu?" Yesung manggut manggut.

Setelah maen kedip kedipan kite bertiga berdiri, jalan kearah target masing masing.

"EHEM" Sungmin, Ryeowook ame Eunhyuk berhenti ngomong, mereka diem ngeliat kearah kita.

"Wae?" Kompakan banget nanya aja serempak-_-

Donghae tanpa permisi berdiri dibelakang Eunhyuk, terus meluk tu monyet dari belakang.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HEH!" ugh.. rasain noh ikan amis teriakan si monyet mah gak maen maen. -_-

"hei.. hei.. tenang... Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau eomma mu menyuruhmu pulang sekarang" apaan coba akal lu aje ikan amis

"eomma? Memang kenapa?" si monyet natap si ikan aneh/?

"ada yang aneh sama choco katanya"

"OMO! Benarkah? Choco kenapa?! Ah! Ayo antarkan aku pulang sekarang Hae! Minnie aku duluan ne. Wook aku pamit. Kyu,Yesung oppa aku duluan. Annyeong" Eunhyuk langsung nyeret Donghae pergi.

Pinter banget alasan lu. Gua sumpah liat tu ikan bersmrik ria barusan ckckck ada ada aje.

"Wookie baby.." oke hyung kau mengambil start duluan.

"Kemarin eomma menelpon malam ini ia mau mampir, kangen masakanmu katanya, sekalian silaturahmi"

"Jeongmal?! Ah.. Minnie.. Mianhae ne? Aku harus ke supermarket sekarang"

Cewek gua Cuma ngangguk polos. Beberapa detik dia ngedipin mata.

"Emm.. Kami pamit pulang ya Wookie.. Oppa kami pulang dulu.." Sungmin senyum sekilas.

"Ne hati hati" jawab Ryeowook. Gua ngedipin mata gua ke Yesung. Yes! Misi berhasil haha

Sungmin narik tangan gua, gua tersenyum bangga. Akhirnye selesailah penderitaan gua.

.

.

Oke. Gua nyesel nurutin permintaan Sungmin tadi. Bukannye mesra mesraan ame pacar tercinte atau minimal mainin laptop di kasur kesayangan.

Gua malah duduk ngejomblo di taman sambil ngeliatin cewek gua yang lagi kejar kejaran sama keponakannye.

"Geunnie... ayo kejar noona kalau bisa kkk~"

Sungmin benci dipanggil imo. Makanye die minta dipanggil noona. Gak terima kenyataan ternyata-_- untung wajah lu memenuhi kriteria _noona _Ming.

Sungmin meletin lidahnya sambil lari, Yooogeun mencureng. Bocah itu lari sambil nyoba megang cewek gua. Walaupun gak nyampe nyampe sih –-"

Beberapa kali Sungmin sembunyi dibalik pohon beringin. Cewek gua gak takut diculik tante kunti apa ye-_-

Berasa ngeliat pilem india indiaan gini. Meski pake pohon beringin.

Gua ngeliat jam tangan gua. Wew iudeh jam 5 bray.. abis gini magrib euy. Dan kegiatan gua hari ini bikin cengo semua.

"Minnie chagi.. Yoogeun-ah.. Kajja pulang" gua terpaksa tereak manggil tu dua bocah. –pacar gua gak jauh beda ame bocah- -_-

"Hyung... Geun mau es klim" Bocah ntu narik narik celana gua sambil nunjukin penjual es krim di pinggir jalan.

"Sama noona saja ne.. Hyung lelah" anjir... pake geleng geleng segala lagi. Kalo lu bukan keponakannye Sungmin udah gua tinggal lu. Ck! Terpaksa gua turutin lu -_-

"Ming.. Tunggu di mobil ya" gua lemparin kunci mobil ke Sungmin terus jalan sambil gendong Yoogeun

"Aggasi.. Es krim coklat satu, vanilla satu"

"ini tuan.." Gua ngasih beberapa won ke cwewk ntu

"Kamsahamnida.. ah putra anda lucu sekali" WHAT

ANAK?! Gua melotot ke si penjual es krim. Die gak repek njir malah sibuk jualin es krim lagi. Njirrr... Helll.. Gua masih SMA! ES EM A! Dapet anak dari mana ToT Ngapa ngapain sungmin aja belom. Masa cowok seganteng gua dikira udah bapak bapak.

Gua balik ke mobil, abis nurunin Yoogeun di bangku penumpang gua masuk ke tempat supir terus ngasihin es krim vanilla ke Sungmin.

"Gomawo"

Gua diem aje. Jelas lah masih sensi.

"Kyu? Kamu kenapa?"

"Ani"

"Gojitmal. Ayo ceritaa"

"Aku tak apa apa Ming"

"Yasudah.. Jangan harap dapat ciuman dariku lagi"

SKAKMAT. Ngerti banget kelemahan gua -_- kelinci semokkkk gua gigit juga pipi luu—

"Ne... Ne.. Tadi agassi penjual es krim ngirain Yoogeun itu anakku"

'Satu detik'

'Dua detik'

'Tiga detik'

"AHAHAHAHA.. Benarkah Kyu? Hahahah"

Tuh kan, apa gua kira. Gua merengut sambil nyetir. Sementara Sungmin masih ngakak gak jelas disamping gua.

Aishh. Ini benar benar hari Minggu yang asdfghjkl

END

27Des14

Berniat meninggalkan jejak? Saya sangat berterima kasih.. ada masalah yang membuat aku nggak bisa update ff MHS sama WL. Ini ngetik pake laptop pinjeman, nyalin dari memo hape dan publish di warnet -_- demi apa aku kangen publish ff -_- aish... sekian bacotan saya.


End file.
